


Is it really love?

by Rowdyruffboyz



Category: Souta sasaki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyruffboyz/pseuds/Rowdyruffboyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the new girl at the school and you meet a cute guy called Souta Sasaki and he tricks you into thinking he loves you to get what he wants but does it turn into actual love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it really love?

~Your pov~  
As I walked into the school I saw hundreds of students rushing to their lessons, 'wow busy school' I thought as I attempted to find my new head teachers office. When walking around I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone "Ow, Um I'm sorry please excuse me" I spoke quietly and stood up and looked at the person that I bumped into 'OMG he is so cute' I thought and blushed when he smiled at me "It's cool" he spoke then smirked "Are you lost?" he asked with a bit of amusement in his voice as he looked at me with curiosity 'Oh no what should I do should I say yes or no, I'l go with no' I thought "yes I'm lost" I said looking away blushing and wanting to kill myself for saying that 'Why did I say yes!?' I shouted in my mind but luckily he just nodded and took me to the head teachers office. Luck was on my side. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~Timeskip~ It was last lesson and I hadn't seen that guy all day, as I sat down at my desk I saw him and 4 other boys enter the classroom. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~Souta's pov~ I entered the classroom with my friends and saw the girl from earlier sitting alone at her desk, now I believe her name was (y/n), How did I know well she dropped her handkerchief when she bumped into me and it had her name on it. I walked towards (y/n) and sat on her desk "Yo cutie, you dropped this" I said handing her handkerchief "O-oh, thank you" she stuttered as she took the handkerchief "So I was wondering, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked smiling at her while she turned as red as a tomato "B-but I-i don't K-know yo-ou" (y/n) stuttered blushing all the shades of a red rainbow "Well get to know me" I shrugged and got off her desk and walked away "I'l be nice a give you a month" I smirked walking away with my friends to our desks where we always sit and not do work.


End file.
